¿Pasamos la noche juntos?
by IcKarl
Summary: Este fanfic se ubica despues del beso de Marco y Star esta basado en el capitulo de la playa. Tom y Star junto con Kelly y Marco tienen una cita, al terminarla en castillo las cosas pasan a ser un poco mas intimas para cada pareja.


_Muy buenas, este es mi primer Fanfic de Star, por lo que estoy feliz de incursionar en este fandom_

* * *

 **¿Pasamos la noche juntos?**

—Es enserio Hekapoo me arrastro allá y me obligo a combatir a eso dragones, ni siquiera sabía que existían en esa dimensión —fanfarronear con Kelly eso era lo que Díaz hacia.

—No presumas Marco, no es por lejos lo mejor que hemos hecho nosotros —Star estaba de gancho con Tom quien simplemente la miraba divertida, trataba de no mostrarse celoso.

—Tú lo has dicho Star, nosotros pero Hekapoo es otro nivel —a veces Marco decía cosas sin querer que la lastimaban, esta vez no.

Después del beso en la cabina habían puesto una barrera entre ellos y hoy luego de un cita doble como siempre ella lo ignoró, huyó de su mirada de sus insinuaciones, todo hasta ahora que estaban en el castillo, en su hogar con todos presente parecía haber más confianza, pero Marco estaba dolido, con el corazón roto, como ella alguna vez lo estuvo y apenas se recuperaba.

—Wow eso fue rudo amigo —Tom le reclamo un poco, no iba pelear, ellos eran como hermanos que discutían, al menos el esperaba que solo fueran eso.

—Lo soy Lucitor, ven a verme en la dimensión de H—Poo alguna vez podría patear tu trasero ¿No lo crees Star? —le dedicó una mirada picara que la enfureció.

—Yo sí quisiera verte algún día Marco —Kelly se sonrojo por o bajo y le susurró—. Star nos contó una vez que tus abdominales allí se veían bien.

— ¿Ella dijo eso? —Marco esta vez la miró con desconcierto como si quisiera adivinar o mas bien sacarle la verdad de lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Star seguía estando furiosa con su actitud.

—Bueno ya es tarde, mi princesa aquí estás en tu hogar debo volver o papá mandará mil demonios a buscarme —Tom ya estaba incomodo quería irse de ahí.

—Espera Tom — Star lo tomó del brazo miró a Marco y Kelly que igual le prestaron atención —. ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo? Esta noche... en mi habitación.

Silencio fue lo que hubo, tan corto pero incomodo como el rayo láser de un cachorro en donde menos quieres.

—Star linda ¿Tú quieres... —Tom dudó en decirlo intentó susurrarlo por el hecho de tener a Marco y a Kelly a su lado, pero era muy audible —. ¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo?

El corazón de Marco latía como un ronquido de ogro, sus ojos lucharon por no aguarse, con Kelly a su lado no podía, pero quería golpear a Tom, arrancarle los cuernos y enviarlo al inframundo, por un momento quiso gritarle a Star cosas despectivas que muy seguramente acabarían con su amistad para siempre, pero no lo hizo.

— ¿Por qué no? —su rabia había desaparecido, ahora estaba coqueta y alegre, una faceta que Tom no veía hace años y que Marco estaba acostumbrado a verla solo para el—. Eres mi novio y bueno creo que estamos algo atrasados, siempre estoy con Marco y te he abandonado un poco.

—Bueno... ¡Sí, sí que quiero mi princesa! —para él Kelly y Marco habían desaparecido —. ¿Pero qué hay de tus padres? No quiero ser descubierto en el cuarto de la princesa y ser ejecutado al amanecer o desterrado jaja.

—Oh no te preocupes —Star lo acerco a ella de la cintura y muy notablemente le apretó un glúteo—. Sólo Kelly y Marco lo saben y nuestros mejores amigos nunca nos delatarían ¿Verdad chicos?

Guerra de miradas era lo que acontecía los pasillos aledaños a las recamaras de Star y Marco.

—No para nada, hace mucho tiempo deje de evitar que hicieras estupideces y de salvarte de ellas —Marco era una cobra cual veneno estaba ansioso por sacar con palabras.

—Es verdad hace mucho tiempo dejaste de hacerlo, así que esto no te concierne —Star no era diferente a Marco.

—Bueno, si es así me encantaría mi bella princesa, pero dame un segundo iré al baño para refrescarme un poco, ha sido una larga noche y estoy sudando.

—Creo que vas a sudar más porque la noche no termina mi endemoniado príncipe —Star le guiñó un ojo al verlo perderse por el pasillo con un sonrojo.

Kelly se acercó a ella.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que haces?

—Claro que sí, además es mi novio ¿A ti que te importa Kelly? Tú también dejaste de preocuparte por mí hace poco.

— ¿De qué hablas Star? Somos como hermanas —la peliverde no daba crédito, juraba que su amiga estaba a punto de llorar.

—Ya déjala Kelly —Marco la alejó de Star—. Estoy seguro que la princesa está ocupada y no tiene tiempo para sus amigos, pero te acostumbrarás, como yo lo hice.

—Sí Díaz, definitivamente lo hiciste —amor ya no había, estaba muy enterrado en capas de malentendidos e hipocresía del escudero y su princesa.

— ¿Chicos de qué están hablando? —Kelly estaba confundida, pero en el fondo la verdad quería no hacerse a la idea de lo obvio, ellos sentían algo el uno por el otro.

—Mira "amiga" si quieres hacer algo bueno por mi llévatelo lejos de mi... estoy acostumbrada que mejores mujeres y más bonitas que tú lo hagan de todas formas.

Kelly era una guerrera que encaraba enemigos sin temor alguno, pero ahora afrontar que su amiga la encarara y le lastimara con palabras tan fuertes era un golpe bajo.

—No mereces el llamarte princesa —Marco lo dijo bajo, pero ambas oyeron, ahora Kelly lo había abrazado escondiendo el llanto que quería salir y mojar su chaqueta roja.

—Lo sé, no lo merezco, no merezco nada… ni siquiera a ti.

—Wow chicos guarden un poco para la próxima cita —Tom regresaba ahora sin el suéter que había llevado a su cita y con la camisa un poco desabrochada —. Bueno Marco te veré en la mañana y tu Kelly gracias por venir y no dejarlo que acapare a mi novia.

Suficiente, todos tenían un límite, limpió sus lágrimas y miro al humano que abrazaba con ojos coquetos y alegres.

—Marco la noche es joven, que tal si tú y yo la pasamos juntos también, podemos ir con Nachos a cualquier lugar donde estemos solos —acercó su mano al bolsillo de este y lo nalgueó, todos, más que todo Marco se sorprendieron—. O tal vez podamos ir a un viaje dimensional para que me enseñes esos abdominales de acero guapo.

El ambiente era tenso, aún más que hace algunos minutos, pero era una oportunidad que Marco no dejaría pasar, ahora todos jugaban el mismo juego.

—Pero que dices Kelly, el castillo es mi hogar también y mi habitación lo es mucho más, ya que este par probablemente no me dejarán dormir haciendo ruido toda la noche —se acercó y le dio un beso que fue más un picotazo que ella acepto sonriente—. ¿Por qué no pasas la noche conmigo? Así haremos más ruido tú y yo y no tendremos que dormir, como dijiste la noche es joven.

—Eh, si claro Marco, me encantaría —Kelly tenía en su mente mil escenarios que no podían terminar bien del todo—. ¿A Star no le importa?

 _"Yo soy la princesa monarca de Mewni y tú no te quedaras con mi Marco"_ Star lo quería gritar, un pensamiento cómico y pervertido de tomar a Marco y a Tom para ella sola en su cuarto le revolvió las tripas un segundo.

—Claro que no, nos deben una por mantener sus secreto, ellos mantendrán el nuestro ¿No es así Tom? —Marco le estiró el puño a su ahora amigo.

—Claro que no Díaz —chocaron puños como dos colegas de toda la vida—. No creí que tuvieras el valor diviértete porque yo lo haré.

—Eso espero Tom, eso espero —lo último lo dijo más para él.

—Bueno mi princesa ¿Vienes o no? —Tom ya estaba ansioso por entrar en la habitación.

—Sí Tom, vamos — con tristeza le dedicó un última mirada a Marco que al igual con Kelly se dirigían a la habitación del moreno.

De este modo ambas parejas cerraron con seguro los cerrojos de sus habitaciones, dejando que escasos muros que los separaran filtraran el ruido de lo que pasaría entre ellos.

— ¿Te he dicho que me encanta tu piel? —Tom recorría el cuello de Star de arriba abajo buscando bajarle el vestido por los hombros.

— ¿Mi piel? —exclamó la princesa mirando divertida a su novio.

—Sí, es tersa, suave, delicada y sabe a miel, eres como un postre —el demonio la miró con ojos de lujuria, ansioso de arrancarle las vestimentas en cualquier momento pero había aprendido ya a no acosarla.

—Ay Tom solo tengo que invitarte a quedarte conmigo en mi habitación para que te conviertas en un demonio poeta —Star reía nerviosa y se dirigió a su espejo para quitarse los guantes de seda y arreglarse el cabello un poco, al voltear se encontró con Tom recostado en su cama, camisa botones desabrochada dejándola ver sus abdominales mucho más marcados que los de Marco, el adolescente obvio.

—No es por estar en tu cuarto, es por lo que vamos a hacer —ahora quitándose sus zapatos se subió de todo a la cama real.

—Oh y dime ¿Qué piensas tu que vamos a hacer? —con ojos picarones y mordiendo su varita sacando su lengua en forma lasciva Star trataba de olvidar a Marco y recordar porque volvió con Tom, había que admitir que ver a un demonio musculoso y sensual en su cama era de bastante ayuda para eso.

—Recordar viejos tiempos y que tú me recuerdes porque eres mi princesa favorita —con Star al borde de la cama Tom abrió los brazos y la llamó con sus muñecas —. Ven aquí preciosa.

—Está bien, pero cierra los ojos y no hagas trampa.

—Como ordenes princesa —Tom ansioso ya podía saborear el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia, sentir sus pieles juntas y gemir tan fuerte que Marco los escuchara.

Y la verdad así fue pero solo el final porque Star saltó sobre el recargando su peso entero sobre el estómago del demonio que exhaló un gemido audible e hizo crujir la cama.

—Ah, Star ¿Qué rayos fue eso? —decía entre quejidos tratando de recuperar el aliento, se animó al recibir unos dulces besos de ella en todo su rostro.

— ¿Conoces el salto de tigre? Esta es mi propia versión —ambos chicos rieron siendo escuchados por sus amigos aunque más que nada por el moreno.

Kelly estaba embelesada en besar el cuello de Marco, hasta hace unos segundos ambos se besaban fortuitamente, pero él se detuvo y alzó el rostro al escuchar lo que Tom y Star hacían, no había nada más que decir, estaba celoso.

* * *

Bueno aquí termina esta parte muchas gracias por leer, espero haya sido de su agrado, si me es posible y el público quiere haré una continuación.


End file.
